


Christmas lights in Hogsmeade

by HufflepuffCariad



Series: Shipmas 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Shipmas, Shipmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffCariad/pseuds/HufflepuffCariad
Summary: The annual trip to see the Christmas lights at Hogsmeade provides a good opportunity for Scorpius to reflect back on his and Albus's relationship.





	Christmas lights in Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to littlerose13 for the prompt- Christmas lights in Hogsmeade

'Ready? One, two, three, whee!' Scorpius laughed as his little daughter shrieked with delight as he and Albus swung her upwards, her tiny hands enclosed in theirs.

Albus grinned at him and Scorpius beamed back. 

'I know' he tried to communicate with his smile, 'we're so lucky.'

She gasped as she saw the twinkling lights of Hogsmeade up ahead. 'Papa, Daddy, look!' she breathed, eyes wide with excitement.

'Wow!' agreed Scorpius as he lifted her up so she could have a better look.

'Hogsmeade is lovely at Christmas Papa', she said confidently. 'Will we always come here on Christmas Eve?'

'Always have, always will' Albus confirmed.

'Did you come here when you were little?'

'Not when we were little...' they looked at each other and grinned, remembering their childhoods- Scorpius kept so isolated from the world, and Albus struggling to find his place in a busy, famous family, and resenting the attention they got each time they went out in public.

'Then why did you start coming?'

Scorpius smiled again. 'Because this is where we fell in love...'

He thought back to those early days of his and Albus's relationship, and to the days before. The uncertainty, agony, about whether Albus could possibly feel the same, and the unadulterated joy when Scorpius discovered that he did. Those first trips to Hogsmeade, where the lights had twinked there too, but neither had noticed, having eyes only for each other.  
And then the agony all over again, when Scorpius worried he might be rushing things, pushing Albus too fast. Because as soon as he realised he liked Albus as more than a friend, that was it for Scorpius, he was Albus's forever. He couldn't imagine any other life. But what if Albus didn't feel the same? What is Scorpius was just a boyfriend to him? Scorpius's heart filled with light as he remembered the moment that Albus had told him that he was an idiot. They'd kissed in this very spot, and held each other close as they gazed up at the Christmas tree.  
That was the moment that Scorpius knew, beyond doubt, that despite all the odds, despite everything that had gone before, that he was destined for a life of happiness. Because what more could he want, when he had Albus by his side? 

And yet had the lights ever shone more brightly, more beautifully than they had tonight? He had thought, back then that he had everything, but he had no idea how much more there was to come. His gaze rested on his little family- more than he could have ever dreamed of. He thought of the much larger family who would be waiting for him when they got back to Harry and Ginny's for the Christmas Eve get together- waiting with hot chocolate, and presents and love, so much love.

'And will you always be in love?' he heard his daughter say.

Scorpius looked at Albus, at his green eyes, and his beautiful dark eyelashes, glistening with the snowflakes that had landed on them, and smiled.

'Always.'

**Author's Note:**

> Better writers than me have come up with some perfect names for Albus, James and Lily's children ( especially looking at you frombluetored) and I didn't want to steal them, nor could I come up with anything better, so insert your own names in this series!


End file.
